


The things you least expect to happen can be the best.

by Geekygirl669



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Harvey and Mike's relationship after Lois finds out that Mike was a fraud.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The things you least expect to happen can be the best.

Harvey and Mike was something no one expected to happen. Yeah everyone knew they were friends and close but when the two of them came forward about their relationship everyone was rightfully shocked.

When Mike was working at Pearson Specter it was against the rules for the two of them to date but when Mick left them to become an investment banker the two of them were free to tell people about their relationship.

Donna obviously already know the two of them were dating, how could she not having to work so closely with the two of them. And Donna knew everything.

They didn't tell anyone straight away they wanted about a month before Harvey decided it was time for Jessica to know about the two of them. Things when surprising better than Harvey expected they would, Jessica Pushed away her Dislike of Mike away after she saw how in love with Mike Harvey was.

When Harvey told Jessica Mike decided it was also time to tell Rachel about them. Although Rachel was sad to find out Mike was taken she was happy for one of her closet friends.

Lois was the last to find out. And he was happy for them. But not much else was said or done about it after.

Harvey and Mike’s relationship only got stronger after that. Not having to hide their relationship was doing wonders for them. They could go out on dates without having to worry about who saw them.

Things took a dip for the worse when everything with Cahill started and home life started to get really awkward between the two of them.  
But once everything was finished and Louis had giving Mike his Job back at Pearson Spector things started to go back to the way they were.

"Louis knows," Mike said from his spot on the sofa when Harvey walked through the door.

"I know," Harvey said walking over to his boyfriend. "He confronted me and Jessica at the office."

"He came round," Mike said miserably as he looked up at Harvey who was now kneeling in front of him.

"He what?" Harvey asked his anger growing slightly.

"He came round to tell me that he knew and that he was going to make me quit. That he was going to make my time at work so horrible that I'm going to quit." Mike said feeling like he was going to cry. "He said he was going to make your life hell."

"I'm going to kill him," Harvey said as he stood up.

"No you’re not," Mike said following Harvey in standing up.

"He’s already blackmailed his way into being named partner now he's threatening you. He’s not going to get away with this." Harvey said fuming.

"Harvey leave it," Mike begged.

"How can I just leave this Mike? What he's doing is not okay." 

"You can leave it because I'm asking you to. I'm the one he's going after and I'm asking you to let me deal with it." Mike asked as he placed his hands on Harvey’s shoulders trying to calm him down.

"I can't just let you deal with this on your own," Harvey said a couple seconds later after he had calmed down a little.

"You’re going to let me deal with this before you make everything worse." Mike told him knowing that Harvey wouldn’t be able to keep his cool around Lois.

“Fine.” Harvey sighed reluctantly knowing he needed to trust Mike. “I will leave it for now.”

“Thank you.” Mike leaned forward and kissed Harvey. 

******************************************************************************

“You need to let me talk to him.” Harvey told Mike about a week later after a tough day at work.

“Harvey.” Mike sighed as he pulled his boyfriend in for a hug. “Lois just needs to let it out of him, I did it.”

“Doesn’t mean you deserve this.” Harvey pointed out. 

“He will get bored.” Mike pointed out. “And when he does things will go back to normal. So we just have to wait until it does.”

“I don’t like this.” Harvey started needing Mike to know that. “But fine I will leave Lois alone.”

“Thanks.” Mike leaned up and kissed Harvey. “It’s not that much worse than when I first started working here anyway.”

“I won’t leave it forever.” Harvey told him. 

“I know.” Mike leaned up and kiss Harvey again already having known his boyfriend would say that. “Just leave it for now.”

“Okay.” Harvey nodded knowing he would be willing to do almost anything for Mike. “I love you.” Harvey whispered into Mike’s ear, still finding it hard to say that to people but finding it easier to say it to Mike.

“Love you too.” 

******************************************************************************

“I thought you weren’t going to do anything.” Mike said to Harvey.

“I did.” Harvey nodded as he opened the door to their apartment. “But you and Lois not getting along was making things hard for me so I had to do something.”

“So that’s the reason you did it?” Mike asked with a laugh knowing Harvey was just messing with him.

“Yeah you were making my work hard.” Harvey nodded shutting the door behind him. “Now that he’s actually forgiven you I can get some work done.”

“Because of that I’m going to make sure you can’t.” Mike joked back walking into their kitchen. “And we weren’t that bad.”

“You were.” Harvey nodded opening the fridge. “I swear every time I tried to get something done either you or Lois would come to me moaning about each other or someone else would come to me asking me to get you to stop fighting.”

“Sorry about that.” Mike placed a hand on Harvey’s shoulder as he walked past him. “So sorry that Lois hated me.”

“You’re forgiven.” Harvey joked back as he spun Mike round to kiss him. “I’m just glad Lois is going to leave you alone.”

Mike smiled kissing Harvey again. “Thank you for doing it. I might not have been happy about it earlier but thank you.”

“Of course.” Harvey nodded with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
